Bed of Red
by les goddam
Summary: Jisbon fanfic... Lisbon's out of the hospital and Jane's left the bureau after kissing her. Will he come back and will a meeting in the CBI's dark kitchen cause sparks? My last chapter of this fic guys, im so sad *weep. Please Review :D
1. The breathing of a woman

Jisbon

Bed of Red

Her heart beat so fast, so hard, she felt the each pound ring through her ears. The pounding was then overshadowed by an increasing pain originating from the back of her head. Opening her eyes wearily, She began to succumb to the room, and tried to force the pain to the back of her head, ironically. Trying to lift a hand to feel the damage of her injury, she felt a tug of pain, looking down, she realised why. Her wrists were held in place by her own handcuffs, which were then strapped clumsily to the bottom of a cast iron bed, mattress included. Not that the usual game of hide and seek included been hidden against your will, but the thing that puzzled her, was why was she hidden at all, in a stereotypical kidnapping senaryio, the kidnapper themselves is the one who feels in control, they parade ther victims to strike fear, increasing the chance of getting what they want. This made her worry further as she concluded this wasn't a kiddnapping, if that was the case then there were no demands, nothing that could come of this, except her death.

The Red phone icon was pressed, ending the call, ending the slow, heavy, breathing pattern of Teresa Lisbon. His arm fell to to his side, and the phone fell to the floor shattering into large clumps of metal. The pupils of Patrick Jane widdened as his thoughts scanned the call tht he had just answered.

_"Patrick Jane," Silence... "Hello, is, anyone there?"_

_"The question you should have asked Mr Patrick Jane, is, anyone there, still alive" Dread and anxiety formed a mysterious and uncomfortable feeling that filled the pit of Jane's stomach. _

_"Who is this?"_

_"Although i am, immensely proud of my, work lets call it. I regret to inform you that i cannot retun your question with the information you want. However you will walk away from this conversation with a name Mr Patrick Jane, but i assure you it won't be mine. I have a feeling that by tommorrow night, someone will be walking away from this call, actuelly, wheeled away, in a body bag. Whether its you, me...... or Teresa Lisbon"_

_A fiery emotion ignited within Jane, which engulfed his entire body, leaving him just a pit of that uncomfortable combination. Dread and anxiety. An angered smile formed in his lips, and he place a hand on his hip walking impatiently 3 steps forward and 3 steps back._

_"i really hope thats a common name, because i warn you, if you hurt her, il not be the only one coming after you. And trust me on this Mr Formality, I, we, will find you"_

_"I had a really good comeback but then it just dawned on me, that i had much better one, just lieing around the place" The sound of the callers voice was replaced with loud struggling breaths of a woman, and although of its difficulty to tell apart someones voice by their unconscious breathing patterns, Jane knew it was her. Teresa Lisbon._

Jane had just finished filling in the room of the details of his phonecall, and the plan was to try and regain contact with the caller, a plan that Jane knew, was that of certain failure. If he wanted demands, or something out of this, he would have stated that in the first instant Jane had answered the phonecall. And gradually Jane let himself draw to the horrific conclusion that, the caller only had one thing to gain, Lisbons Death.


	2. Phonecall from Mr Formality

Jisbon

_Lisbons POV  
_It was on the third day of been strapped to the bottom of the bed, My hands sweaty and sore from the overbearing tightness of the cuffs, that i created a subconscious 'Happy Place' hardly surprising that in my 'Happy place' i was at work. I was Control Freak, work loving, coffee consuming, head throbbing from Jane, Uptight, Boss-Lady Lisbon, sat at her desk, typing or some shit. And in my 'Happy place', My eyes sparkled, my smile broadened, and my mouth watered with pleasure as i realised, that this product of my ever wearing, imagination, was just a product, and it was probably the closet thing i would ever get to my old life again, because i had this feeling, building in the pit of my clenched stomach, that i was never going to get out from the clutches of the bed. As thought about this, my dissolving mind, drifted without my knowledge to the only man, who would have the glimmer of hope of finding me. Patrick Shitting Jane. I was in deep shit.

_Janes POV  
_It had been three days, three long, heavy, difficult days since i had last recieved the call from the man holding her. I had spent the whole time laying on my sofa, eyes closed, mind on vacation, and drifting in and out of the room as Grace, Rigsby, Cho, and how other many Investigators, fought to find her. I guess the kidnapper knew the kind of shit storm hed create by taking her, maybe it was for that reason he abducted her, or maybe it was personal. Whatever it was, he was still going down, but not in the blaze of glory that i knew he probably wanted, but facing the barrel of my, yet to be recieved, gun.

"Jane" i heard Grace, but i didn't want her to come to that conclusion  
"Jane!" This time, knowing it was obvious to every one else, no one could sleep deep enough to ignore Graces ear pounding yell, i held up my arm, like a five year old and his bladder, bursting in class. i slowly got up, giving the impression, of stiffness from an alleged 2 day sleep-athon. And roughly yet rudely replied.

"What?"  
"You have a phonecall" with that i was up, and out of the room, hearing the faintness of Graces voice, assuring me it could be some one else. We all knew it wasnt though.

The phone was hooked up to wires i couldn't mistake for the ever apreciated, tracking device. With a man, bearing glasses and a droopy eye, ear phones in place and fingers made for tapping, and another, head to toe in black and wearing the look of an agent, too obviously. i took the phone with an unusually sweaty palm, but not before taking the time to wipe it down the outside of my trouser leg. It was as almost as if i was making myself presentable for Lisbon, but i pushed her and my feelings, regretably to the back of my head, along with the tireing love for my deceased wife, the mourning of my daughter, and the hatrid of Red John, i then answered the call.

"Im really hoping i havent answered the call of a murderer, else i would be, very, upset." i heard a distant chuckle and the sound of a widdening grin.  
"Mr Jane, Pleasure. I hate to admit it, but not yet. Shes still breathing, well i must correct myself, hardly, breathing" another chuckle, as i fought back the anger.  
"Such an acheivment it is, to actuelly call yourself, NOT a murderer"  
"im afraid i wont be able to call myself that for long though, Mr Jane. i really feel i should put Miss Lisbon out of her, yet to be, misery. Or do you want me to prolong the physical aspect of her torture?" My mind flashed withsuspecting images of Lisbons torture, and i was struggling to remain in a state of insecure calm.  
"im not one for begging, but please, do not, hurt her"  
"Little too late for that one, Mr Jane. Just this morning, me and Miss Lisbon engaged in some slight, physical combat. Mostly with me, hitting her repeatedly while she cried helplessly and bleeding on the floor. she doesn't usually like to admit the pain, oh well. How are you anyway?" I strained to hold back as the images entranced my mind in a horrific way, yet again.  
"Dont kill her, i beg of you. Whatever your punishing her for, she doesnt deserve to die!"  
"How are you so sure, what if i told you she murdered my daughter, or my wife, or in fact, my dog?"  
"i wouldnt even believe the dog allegation"  
"Hmm, your trust in her fascinates me, and hers in you, i hear her sometimes, from under the bed, crieing your name, or whimpering your name in her sleep. How cute, the Little one still has hope. That will be gone soon, especially with what i have planned for her at 2 am tommorow night, she wont be able to hope anymore, or breathe, in fact she wont be living. Good day Mr Jane, i wish you good luck, not because i want you to suceed, but because its a common courtesy. i assure you, Miss Lisbon will die, so beautifull too, what a waste. Oh well. Untill tomorow Mr Jane" The rage overthrew me and i pulled the phone from my ear and threw it helplessly across the room.

"Tell me you got a trace!" i was turned away from the Dawk and the Hero.  
"Yep, we got it in the first 40 seconds" Grace and Cho were here by this moment, they were thre actuelly from half way through Mr Formalities pleasent phonecall. "Its from a phonebooth" Grace stepped to the Dawk, leaning behind his chair and peering at the screen of the laptop.  
"Give the team the address, we'll be down there in 5" I stepped out from the room, face flushed, tone low, but not before yelling a response.

"Hes Gone already!"


	3. Realisation of the spotless mind

Jisbon

_Lisbons POV  
_My mind played with thoughts, like a bad game of hind and seek, i was shielding my feelings and the people i cared about, and then playing with those of pain and fear of my life. My face was begginning to itch due to the dried blood forming on my left cheek, and forehead. He had started to ease up on the violence, and instead, just leaving her, underneath her bed of security. My feelings had started to come out from their hiding place, and as i found less and less things to ponder due to my upcoming death sentence, Patrick Jane appeared and brought all my feelings of self doubt and insecurness back. As she started to realise that maybe her death was afterall, inevitible, it was then she started to uncover the truth behind her gradually increasing feelings for one, Patrick Jane. She had wondered before, whether their mutual attraction was just due to a growing friendship, but they both knew it wasn't, but they also knew they couldnt act upon their feelings. They knew it couldn't happen, well, she did. At this moment though, no matter how much she wanted to ignore Patrick Jane and that feeling that slapped her heart back into place, when their eyes held for that long moment, she knew that he was her only chance, her only thought, and the only one who would break the rules to find her. Patrick Jane would certainly break the rules, and by god!, she needed a rebel.

_Janes POV  
_Her face played with my mind, hiding within the depths of my feelings, yet it was so obvious to me now, that although me and Lisbon in our friendship, knew there was an attraction beneath the surface, that to me, she was more than an attractive friend. It had been another 5 unbearable hours since his last friendly chat with Mr Formality. He had began going over the case notes 4 hours ago, and had givn up 4 minutes later, case notes wouldn't save Teresa Lisbon. Jumping from the sofa, i danced past Van Pelt, and left the room. Making my way down the, all too bright corridoor, i tried to come to a conclusion in my head to why Lisbon had been taken. After all, every one in the Bureau, assumed the killer wanted Lisbon for personal reasons, yet why, was he more focused on the phonecalls to Jane. The killer didn't want Lisbon, maybe he wanted to kill her, but not because of something she did. It was something the whole team had done.

"Cho, has the bureau had any threats lately concerning the work of our team?"  
"Not to my knowledge, but Lisbon usually deals with that sort of shit" He let his gaze quickly drift back down to his work, but then back glanced at Me, with a sense of suspicion.  
"Whats the theory Jane?" The whole team turned to me.  
"Why do you always assume these things. I happen to be a very, curious, individual."  
"Yes your a curious, lets go with your word 'Individual', but you wouldn't shift your focus from Lisbon, none of us wuold or can. So what is it?"  
"He knows our team"  
"Personally" Rigsby entered the conversation, another curious individual.  
"He _knows_ our team"  
Grace turned on her heal. "He knows our teams behaviour, is that what your saying"  
"Listen, he knew what sort of panic he would enthrall by taking Lisbon-" Cho interrupted  
"Yeah, but i think its common knowledge by any psychopath,by taking the leader, that ensures the most panic. Big deal"  
"Yes but if so, he would also know that by doing this, he risks been uncovered more. By my observation, its not money he wants, its panic. He wants the whole team, not just Lisbon. I think the next call will involve him telling us where she is, but a cost. We will all have to be taken, thats tha only way Lisbon will come out of this alive"


	4. How Now, Red Cow

Jisbon

_Lisbons POV_

"The animals-" " Went in two-" what was the rest? Ahh "by two-" I Murmered the song in a hushed voice  
"HURRAH!" The sudden presence of his voice startled me, i was on the verge of lunacy, trying to keep my brain alive and awake with pointless nursery rhymes. Recently, over the 4 days i had been with my captor, i had started to drift in and out of consciessness. This was due to the constant battery, my kidnapper inflicted upon my head, evey hour. No other part of me was touched, just my head. The blows, were not hard enough to push me into unconsciessness, but hard enough to create a graduall critical impact. I suppose he did it to keep me under control, either that, or he was slowly killing me. I didn't like either one. It was time to be dragged from under the bed, hitten with an assortment of equiptment, then rolled back under.

"Hey sweety!" He grabbed my ankles roughly, and my sweat drenched body, slid gradually from underneath the bed, my hands, strapped to the bottom, were loosened on elastic, with just enough length for him to inflict his pain. He massaged my wrists for a few seconds, then noticed my discomfort from his touch, and with that, he slapped me. He apoligised quickly, telling me he was wrong to hurt me outside of my 'Selected Minutes' and they would be arriving shortly, accompanied with a beating. He stroked my hair, matted with a concoction, of sweat and blood, dried and fresh. Then, abrubtly, the watch on is wrist flashed briefly, and he smiled in a demented way, grabbed an object from behind him. The next minutes were unclear, they consisted of a lot of pain, blacking out, and a small woman, her clothes ripped in various ways, and blood trailing from her ear, crumpling to the floor. The woman was me.

_The Team_

He hadn't phoned in 23 hours, and all of the team were equally worried. Minnelli, had released a tape of the suspects voice to the press, and had sent a team to reserved spots that Lisbon had apparently been 'Spotted' in. Even Minnelli knew nothing would come of them, most of the statements were given by Whisky-hungry tramps, or stoned-crazed teens, who didn't know the weed they were high on, from the weeds spurting through the pavements. The team also felt equally, useless! Grace sat at her desk fingers tapping, hungrily searching for any sort of lead. Rigsby was sat at his station, feet balced on his desk and swaying left to right, his gaze left firmly on Lisbons office door. Cho, was aimlessly filling out paper work, he was the acting boss, but didn't want to acknowledge it, in his eyes, he was just keeping the space warm for when Lisbon was returned. Jane. Well Jane was in his usual spot, his mind thundering at a million miles an hour, scouring his memory palace for a clue to the location of Lisbon, a small voice tugged at him though, it tugged at all of them. It was saying ' What if your too late'. Then the phone rang, they all leapt from their positions, Grace was hooking up her laptop to the call, Rigsby had the tape recorder and Cho handed Jane the phone, before sitting anxiously behind Grace at the laptop, now tracking the call.

"Jane" Patrick answered aimlessly  
"The animals went in two by two" He chuckled, and Jane gritted his teeth, a talent he had acquired from the first phonecall he had recieved.  
"Mr Formality, i pressume. Is Lisbon ok?"  
"Im Unsure to be honest Mr Jane, Her 'Selected Minutes have just ended, but she didn't last to feel the second blow, unfortunate, but i pressume shes still breathing. I just pushed her back under the bed. She likes it there, i hear her singing sometimes."  
"Is she alive or not, Godammit!"  
"Yes, Yes! I am slightly worried for her, i fear she may not last the next of her 'selected minutes' They are in 47 minutes, i pressume its Teresa's well-being that you and Mr Cho, Mr Rigsby and of course Miss Van Pelt, want the most.  
"Of course" Patricks brow furrowed, and his mind triggered. Mr Formality, the name Jane had given him due to his unnessarcary manners, called Lisbon, Teresa, and by what he had gathered about him so far, this was out of character. This led Jane to believe that either he knew Lisbon, or he wanted to, adn as he looked to the others, he knew they were thinking the same. Grace motioned to Jane to keep rolling, obviously closer to getting a location.  
"Mr Jane" He sang tauntingly  
"Im here, theres just one thing i would like to know"  
"If course, proceed with your question" His usual manners  
"Do you know Lisbon?" -silence-  
"What makes you think that?"  
"Just a good old fashioned hunch-" Grace thumbed up Jane and within seconds Jane was following them, two teams, and an ambulance, into the land rover, and heading to the callers location, Lisbons location. Yet, although not nessarcary, Jane kept Mr Formality on the line.  
"See, my hunches are almost, if not always, in some way correct. And i have a really good hunch about you" The line was tense, yet Jane continued. "you don't know Lisbon, so either you think you do, or you want to. And i want to know why!"

"YOUR WRONG!"  
"Tell me"  
"She, she helped me. I couldn't forget her, and i knew she wouldn't be able to forget, our, our. Connection!"  
"who does she resemble sir" Patrick had cracked him, and he paused momentarily.  
"My, My- YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, YOU DONT KNOW ME OR TERESA!" The line went dead, but the cars were approaching his location, and although his story intrigued Jane, Lisbon's safety was of more importance to him. The vans in front came to a hailt, and in the darkness, you could barely detail the armed agents, equipped with body gear and various models of Weapons, slammed through the vans doors, and positioned themselves around he back, front and to the left and right, of the unstable looking cottage, which was sat on the outskirts of a well-recieved surburban area. Minnelli, then hopped out of the van, and took his place behind a police car, brandishing a walkie talkie and yelling "GO GO GO" down its speaker end.

The agents, smashed through the doors securing the downstairs and allowing the paremedics to make base for any condition Lisbon was in, downstairs in the dining area, while they would secure the upstairs and attempt to apprehend the Kidnapper. Forty seconds later, the team, waiting at the CBI van with Minnelli, when the agents piled out of the door, accompanied by a large middleaged man, in handcuffs. Jane wasted no time in leaping to the door of the cottage, taking a few seconds to threaten Mr Formality with his eyes. Reaching the wide open door to the cottage, Jane waded in and out of the rooms till he found the paremedics working on a woman, he hardly recognised as Lisbon. Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt followed suit, stopping behind Jane, VanPelt truned away gasping, her eyes clouding over, Cho Turned away also, Rubbing his forehead and temple, and soming to a 360 turn and back facing Lisbon, Rigsby put both hands together and left them near his mouth, his eyes couldn't move from Lisbons form. Jane just stood his eyes focusing on her closed ones. They stood and watched as the paremedics tried to stableise Lisbon, they filled her with oxygen and tended to her face, where the shock continued and brought fear to even Minnelli who had just since appeared at Janes side, they saw the blood. They all saw Lisbons face, they saw her head, they saw her ear, then they saw the blood, from her face, from her head, from her ear.


	5. Clammy fists and Limp hands

_Thank you for all the positive feedback. I've just got a new laptop so my grammar and spelling should be better Lol (sorry about that :S ) Keep reading and pleas keep reviewing._

Bed of Red  
_  
_3 days earlier

_The doctor stood before Cho, Van Pelt, Rigsby and Jane. They were all hanging by the Doctors every word, Lisbon had just been flown in. Jane was struggling to concentrate._

"_She's suffered extensive internal bleeding." _Breathe Patrick. _"From her head mainly, that's what were concerned for most." _Breathe_ "Were going to have to keep an eye on her, a very close eye." _You and me both, buddy. Breathe_ "We don't know exactly when she'll wake up, and its most likely she will be in shock, and then she''ll be in denial that shes in shock." _That's Lisbon "_She''ll be fragile." _That's not, Lisbon._ "Her wounds on her face will heal but not for another month at least." _She's beautiful. Think straight Patrick! "_I assure you if we have any other concerns or news about Agent Lisbon, your boss will be notified and he has assured me that excluding her family, your team will be the first to know." _I assure you, Ill, be the first to know._ "Apart from this, she will be fine. Just remember what I said." _Gotcha.

3 Days Later

The team had almost made a time table of who was with Lisbon. Even Minelli had visited twice. Sat there, Lisbon's limp hand in his clammy red fist, his eyes would cloud over and he would stare at her still features. Doing what everyone else was doing, and searching for some sort of movement. A twitch or flicker of light. It had been three days, no flicker had returned to Lisbon's eyes, and her eyelids remained concealing the once vividness of her green's. Cho had visited five times in the last three days, twice on the night shift. Van Pelt had visited five times also, doing the last night shift. Rigsby had done four visits, and was doing tonight's night shift. Jane, Jane hadn't been since he spoke to the doctor. Instead he just lay there, movements getting more slight and slight by the hour, and his thoughts becoming more engrossed with Lisbon by the minute. He had imagined everything from the first day he met her, to what her ordeal must have been like, what she would be like after she woke up. And if she ever woke up.

Jane could feel Van Pelt's judgemental gaze circling and then focusing upon him, Cho would glance over at him in distaste every few hours, and Rigsby would just shoot him an awkward glance over his pot of pudding. Suddenly Van Pelt stood and the suddenness of her movement, shocked Rigsby enough to drop his spoon and Cho to nearly fall from his balanced chair. She moved heavily over to Jane, kneeling beside him, wearing an unattractive scowl on her face.

She lowered her mouth to Jane's ear, and his eyes remained tightly shut.

"She would be there!" standing up, she grabbed her bag on the move to the elevator, leaving Jane to contemplate on her words, that is even if he understood them. Yet Van Pelt knew he understood them, first off knowing Jane, she could have said the same words in Klingon and he would've understood. Second? Because he knew it already.

If it was Jane laying where Lisbon was. Lisbon would be there holding his hand. Jane, well Jane was just laying on a sofa. Lisbon however, Lisbon would be there. For him.

_________________________________________________________________________

Outside Lisbon's Hospital room  
"I'm. Scared" it had been 40 seconds, stood outside watching Lisbon through the window to her room, in silence before Rigsby spoke. He was the first to admit such thoughts.

"Me too Bro" Cho was the next to reveal. Then he patted Rigsby on the shoulder, letting it lay there for a few moments before he dropped it limply, to his side.

"I'm scared too guy's" Van Pelt confessed next, though the look of terror gave her away a long time before her 'confession'. Truth is they were all worried, more than worried about her. Cho and Rigsby pulled Van Pelt into a joint hug and behind them heard the dulcet tones of a certain consultant.

"Me too" They all turned to find Jane, hands in the pockets of his waist coat, and wearing a furrowed brow. In 32 seconds, four people admitted to being terrified for Agent Teresa Lisbon, and the truth was, they were more than terrified. Then, as they watched, huddled into a semi-circle, through the window into Lisbon's window. Through the Hospital's tacky white blinds. Teresa Lisbon opened her eyes.

**Well, hope you guys liked that, and PLEASE review, I am one desperate Lady Lol. hope you guys enjoyed. Please keep reading :D**

**- Charlie OY**


	6. Even the best Fall down sometimes

_Hope you guys enjoy, thanks for the positive feedback so far and please keep reviewing. Btw, in case you were wondering I got the title from the lyric in the Howie Day song, Collide, and thought it suited this chapter and what happens in it very well._

Chapter 6 – Even the best fall down sometimes

Who thought it would take the flicker of two emerald eyes to send jolts of electricity through the four people watching Teresa Lisbon, and as they all clambered into her room, each of them grabbed hold of a piece of Teresa Lisbon. Van Pelt had her left hand, Cho had her right, Rigsby was gently patting her leg over the top of her hospital sheets. Jane stood, however, with his back to the room, his face directed to outside the window, only watching Lisbon through the reflection, perhaps it was just too hard. Lisbon's eyes began to flicker open again, and even Jane couldn't deny the increase of his heart rate, and he struggled to keep his gaze to the window, and his back to the room.

"Hey" Van Pelt whispered to Lisbon as though a secret was being passed between them, and even Cho's face was twisted into a smile, when she furrowed her brow. Plain Lisbon.

Her eyelids felt heavy and she almost forced them open as a pain seared through her forehead. Stammering on an attempted sentence, Lisbon composed herself choosing her words carefully and memorising them, as if they would slip from her mouth if she didn't.

"Why am I here" she stumbled over the sentence like she was lost in the dark, but to the others, her struggled words were a blessing to the fact she was awake. Cho was the first to speak up this time.

"Your in shock Lisbon, you were-" it was he who chose his words carefully this time "you were abducted, by a man called Gabe Hammond, but you were injured severely and when we found you." he struggled with the rest of his sentence, though he was one for concealing his thoughts, opinions and always his feelings, Lisbon had grown to be very close to Cho's heart. Rigsby continued, and Lisbon's brow furrowed, as memories to her ordeal began to float to the surface.

"you were in critical condition when we found you boss, and you, you had been strapped to the bottom of a bed and-" Rigsby felt a slight pressure on his arm and realised it was Grace.

"That's enough details for now Wayne" her attention turned back to the crumpled form in front of them. "but what's important is that your going to get better, and we. We will be here to help" With one last squeeze, Lisbon's expression softened and her eyebrows raised, an alarmed look rose on her face, and she remembered her ordeal. Her next sentence came out as merely a whisper.

"Oh my god" Lisbon released a slight sob, and then her expression hardened. "i want him sent down for this, and I want my team on it. Cho will you put in a request to Minelli on the basis of what happened to me, to interview this Gabe. I just want him punished" she struggled to stop herself from revealing more of her vulnerable side, but she managed. Cho stood with a soft smile painted on his stern features, he bent forward and kissed her on the forehead, and Lisbon felt the urge to close her eyes as the slight pressure and soft lips felt both warm and cool on the searing pain.

"Right, if we do want his bastard to go down, I'm going to go through his phone records and prove it was him calling, then I'm gunna delve into his history and try to find out how he knows you. Speaking of which, You, however, need to relax, we are your team, and you taught us well so no need to worry." She gave Lisbon's curled fist another squeeze. "Rigsby, I need your help with the formalities" Grace's expression shot to Jane as she realised what she had said, it almost slipped her mind that he had been stood there the whole time, and though he seemed cold as his gaze fell outside of the room and his back was turned against the injured form, laying small in the large hospital bed. Grace knew this had hit him hard, she had used her own observation techniques to know that every time his phone rang and he spoke to 'Mr Formality' about Lisbon, she knew it really did hurt him.

Rigsby stood up, kissing Lisbon on the cheek then looking to the floor, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks and even this couldn't fail in making Lisbon smile, as a small grin painted her face, when she looked at Rigsby who was shrugging like a young schoolboy.

"Thank you Rigsby" his cheeks turned a brighter Shade of red, Lisbon's grin grew further. "and thank you, Van Pelt. I really appreciate it"

"No problem boss, they both began to exit the room and Van Pelt quickly grabbed her coat while an unbeknownst Rigsby nudged Jane, and questioned him in a hushed tone.

"You coming?" Jane didn't reply and now it was Rigsby's turn to frown, and Grace signalled with her eyes for Rigsby to follow her, and they both exited the room leaving Jane with his back to a now uncomfortable Lisbon.

Jane left the silence for a few moments, his back remained facing Lisbon. She sighed, almost smiling, and not knowing what to say. So she asked the first thing that came to mind when she thought of Patrick Jane.

"What are you thinking?" even this brought a slight smile to curl Jane's lips, and he turned his gaze still not reaching Lisbon's as he made his way to the seemingly uncomfortable, Green upholstery chair which was placed near Lisbon's bedside. It took him a few shuffles to reach an accepted distance nearer to Lisbon, and finally happy with the proximity, he relaxed, expelling deep breaths as though he was the one in the hospital bed.

"I'm thinking" His gaze finally found hers and his voice softened "about you"

A breath caught in Lisbon's throat. "I'm worried about you. It was, it was strange."

Lisbon shot him a questionable glance, then asked the question which was playing on her mind.

"What do you mean by strange? It comes with the job, even said it in the application" Lisbon smiled but Jane didn't and she grew even more uncomfortable at his withdrawal.

"I guess I thought you would be more in denial and withdrawn"

"what, like you, you mean?" Lisbon's comment hurt Jane and she avoided his gaze.

"Your obviously in shock"

"No, I'm the one who's fine! Your the one who has the obvious unresolved issues, and I'm not going to be the brunt of your weird analysis while I'm laying here suffering Jane. Yeah, I may wear this brave face on a daily basis but it doesn't mean that I'm not in physical pain. Let alone mentally" she looked away from him.

"Just go! Because I can't deal with you any more, I can't deal with these mind games. To think that while I was under that bed I was thinking, 'Poor Jane, getting these phone calls, knowing I'm hurt' I even thought, in a stupid moment, that you might be worried about me, that you might have let a thought escape your mind while I was being beaten with various objects. I just didn't know how stupid I was"

Jane stood unexpectedly, an almost enraged look in his blue headlights. He then reached over to Lisbon's eye, his lips brushing the side of her cheek, and his other hand stretched around to her other cheek and he cupped her face. His lips remained at her ear, and her face in his hands when he whispered something, almost in a rage.

"I, think about you, every single moment!" he let her go, and his feet carried him out of the room, he stopped next to the elevator and bent over against the wall, his hands now held his head, and he could feel a jolt of coldness descend down his spine as the wedding ring on his finger pressed into his cheek.

In her room, Lisbon sat fallen amongst the white of her pillows, her eyes began to fill, and she let out a quiet sob before trying to call for Jane. Her voice failed her.

**In the next chapters im going to write about the POV's form Cho Rigsby and Van Pelt, before doing Jane and Lisbon and then an additional secret chapter, whoooh Lol please review **

**- Charlie OY**


	7. Closure or Exposure?

_This chapter is all about what the team are thinking the day after Lisbon woke up, I really hope it makes sense because I tried to capture all the different characters in one chapter but I hope it doesn't seem confusing. It's also how some of the team are adjusting and getting over what happened to Lisbon. Enjoy_

_Charlie OY_

Chapter 7 - Closure or Exposure?

Cho  
Rigsby is curently destroying the salad in front of him and as I'm watching him intently, becoming more engrossed in his mission to find the next thing edible to eat, as fast as possible, it's almost like I can feel myself losing braincells. Etching the image of lettuce hanging from Rigsby's mouth I tear my eyes away from their current favourite form of entertainment. The list of entertainment in the office was as followed:

Rigsby eating

Rigsby attempting to flirt with Van Pelt/exchanging smouldering looks with Van Pelt (personal favourite)

Then, Jane and Lisbon, whatever they did, arguing getting on, it was always pretty entertaining.

Yesterday, when Lisbon had woken up, I felt things could finally get back to normal, that at least some normality would be returned. Jane would be at Lisbon's bedside, annoying or trying to make her feel better, Rigsby would be drooling over the next edible food source that was left in the kitchen or drooling over Van Pelt. Thing's hadn't turned out that way though, since yesterday that is. We had waited for Jane in the parking lot, but when he did come out, an expression more passionate than anger was painted across his pasty face, and he didn't acknowledge us. Instead he skulked off back down the street and hitched a cab. Rigsby and Grace still exchanged tense looks but obviously were more worried about Lisbon's situation. I hadn't been able to read a single paragraph of my new book, and it cost $12, usually I'd have read it at least twice and persisted to tower it with the other works of fiction I had categorized; Things that are good, and those that aren't (it was a simple system). The thing that changed the most thought, was that Rigsby was devouring a salad, and without hesitation. All things had changed since Lisbon had woken up, maybe it was the realisation that we weren't safe, that just because we carry badges and guns doesn't make us less vulnerable to harm. Especially in this job, or maybe it was just what happened to Lisbon, to make everyone think of deeper things, deeper emotions. I, however, don't need to worry about things like that, Lisbon's awake, and I have just finished the first chapter of my book. They might not be over what happened yet, but they will in time. I however, think I am. Looks like the Cho, is back in business.

Van Pelt

I'm sitting here right now, watching the office as it occurs to me how much things have changed since a), Lisbon had been kidnapped, and b), Since Lisbon had woken up. That was only yesterday, and already I'm starting to feel more aware, that maybe when I decided on this career path, I never thought of the dangers. Or anything else that would accompany it. Rigsby. I hadn't meant for it to get so complicated, and as iv been thinking about more important things since Lisbon's incident, I'm worried to find myself more drawn to him. Of course there has always been an underlying attraction, but I didn't really know how deep those underlying feelings went. At least Cho looked reasonably back to normal, reading his book with a concentrated expression I had never seemed to notice. The office is quiet, just the faint noise of Rigsby crunching lettuce leaves between his teeth. Usually I can sometimes hear a faint humming coming from Jane's direction. It was silent.

Jane had been weird, ever since Lisbon had been found. Alive. It was almost as if he expected her to die, because the things he's close to, tend to leave or die, or get hurt in some way. In Lisbon's case, extensive blows to the side of her head. It's unusual, not to hear Lisbon, muttering to herself frustratingly about something with Jane, or Minelli, or sometimes I could even hear her whistling. That tended to be when Jane hummed, It was almost like they were in sync with each other. I'm starting to realise that no matter how hard it is to accept your not always going to be safe, I'm starting to fully know that this team, my team, my colleagues, would do anything to help me or save me. That is what I find comfort in. Today I'm going to go visit Lisbon. I think I'm okay. If Lisbon's okay, I will be too. I don't know how long its going to take the other guy's. Yet I have a feeling to one who's going to be falling behind with the whole, Lisbon's fine, lets move on thing. Would be Jane. Because the thing I believe Patrick Jane is starting to realise, is that Lisbon means more to him than he thought. I don't know if he's ready to accept that. Not yet anyway.

Rigsby

God, now it's becoming obvious to me, becoming more clearer than it ever has. That it's obviously Lisbon who buys the food around here. Since she's been gone iv lost at least half my calorie count a day, and I am beginning to start enjoying salads.

"Duh, duh duh duh-" humming just seems to intensify my boredom, I thought we were going to see Lisbon today, but everyone's been pretty weird, I gotta admit, since the boss woke up I got this feeling of relief. Relief that she had woken up, like we could keep on pretending that our lives were safe because Lisbon lived. We can't. Cho seems to have perked up, but he's always been the headstrong one, in fact Cho and the Boss were quite similar, and I know how hard it hit Cho went she was missing. My eyes start to wander, taking the lead and focusing on their favourite spot. Van Pelt's desk. Grace also seems to have perked up, I can even see a little smile stuck on the corner of her lips. I start to smile myself, but I shun my head away, agreeing with my conscience that I don't wanna look to creepy. I'm even starting to think iv changed a bit since Lisbon's abduction myself.

It's like I'm starting to realise what's finally important, and I can't help but admit that, Grace is important. Maybe this is the wake up call I needed to finally tell her how I feel. My gaze releases Van Pelt and in turn follows the floor until reaching a certain sofa. Jane, god I love that guy. In a non-weird way, of course. He's definitely been the weirdest, all sulky and PMS-ey. He's hardly even seen Lisbon since she was brought in, and when she woke up yesterday he didn't stick around for long, he just walked out with this really pissy face on, weird huh? I don't even know why he looked so mad, when Lisbon had just woke up. It's a mystery to me. I think I'm gunna go visit Lisbon tonight, She's still my boss, and hopefully she will be for a long time.

Jane

Lisbon.

Lisbon

Jane?

**I really hope that made sense it's just what all of the team are thinking and as you can see, Jane and Lisbon are thinking about each other. Please review :D**

**- Charlie OY**


	8. It began with 'Hi'

_I'm really thankful for all of the positive reviews and constructive comments ive been left, they come as a great help and spur me on to write the best I can. Hope you continue to review and,_

_Enjoy_

_Charlie OY_

Chapter 8 – It began with 'Hi'

Patrick Jane failed to use any slight movement, that would indicate he was awake to the team. He had decided to remain engrossed in his thoughts after what he had said to Lisbon, what he had confessed to her, about his thoughts. It was his thoughts that got him into trouble. He would have to keep them to himself, and fight his urge to go see Lisbon. It had been 26 hours, 17 minutes and rounding on 23 seconds since he had last seen Lisbon, since he had last felt his breathe ricocheting off of her porcelain neck, and the touch of her soft skin as his lips brushed past her cheek to her ear.

Yep, it was hard, and it was going to be harder when she came back.

To be honest, it was already bordering on the unbearable been away from Lisbon, Jane was finding it hard to even contemplate what it would be like trying to withdraw her from his thoughts and distance himself from hers. Then he came to a reasonable conclusion, one that should douse the flame that craved to see Lisbon and at the same time, hoping that if he did go to see her, it would help him avoid her.

Jumping up from the his alleged 'sleep', he startled Rigsby, as Cho and Van Pelt remained still, used to his unexpected movements by now. Grabbing his coat he exited the room, heading towards the elevator, and leaving them all knowing where he was going. To Lisbon.

The elevator doors opened, and the familiarness of the white, beckoned to Jane as he floated to outside Lisbon's Hospital room. Coming face to face with the window into her room, the blinds were tipped slightly open and he could just see Lisbon, laying there. Her eyes studied the room around her, her face fixed with concentration. She was trying to withstand the pain but Jane knew that she was founding it hard.

He paced outside her room, debating with his inner thoughts, his morals and his own desire to see her again. To speak to her and reassure her, These were the thoughts that overpowered the doubt. His hand clasped around the cold handle to her door, and he opened it in one swift moment.

Lisbon's eyes darted to the door and as her green fixed with her blue, she couldn't quite hide her expression of shock.

"Hi" He closed the door behind him and found his place at the chair beside Lisbon's beside.

"Hi"


	9. Why do you let me stay here?

_I really want to thank those people who have reviewed and hopefully :S enjoyed my story. This is dedicated to those reviewers :D Ebony10, Kathiann, FoghornLeghorn83, JollyRancher543321, Divinia Serit, LadyLit, BakerLover, rocks77, hollas, FallIntoAHellCalledLove, 7, NarutoTwilightFan4Ever, and AmericanChick... Please keep up the reviewing and, _

_Enjoy_

_- Charlie OY_

Chapter 9 – Why do you let me stay here?

It was no more than a few moments of silence before Jane spoke up. After all, after the mental battle he had put himself through to get here, he wasn't going to just sit there.

"How are you?" Jane spoke to a bewildered Lisbon, who chose the 'Go along with it' route to their feeble attempt at conversation.

"I'm f-" Jane cut in

"Be honest" She averted her gaze from his strike of blue, giving up.

"I'm not, fine. It's hurting." Jane leapt forward, placing a warm hand over Lisbon's tender wrist. He carefully made his way down to her hand, stroking her skin with his thumb as he progressed. Yet, not once letting his attention leave Lisbon.

"Where?" the urgency, escaped with his sentence and through his eyes.

"I don't know. You seem to make it all better." Jane pulled his hand from on top of Lisbon's, making his way to the window and placing his hands behind his head intertwined.

"I'm, sorry?" Lisbon questioned what she had said. She didn't want to be sorry about how she felt, but he obviously was.

"Go!" Lisbon's voice almost failed again, and she mentally punched herself for revealing her vulnerable side to Jane. He turned quickly motioning with his hands.

"I. I can't"

"Why did you come here in the first place? To humiliate me. Does it please you to see me like this, to see me vulnerable. You have finally won, this is the vulnerable me Jane. I bet your so, glad, you got to see it." Her gaze was fierce but she could feel herself collapsing under his.

"How can you even say that! Do you even know how much It took for me to come here. No!. Because I hate, seeing you like this. Just seeing you now makes me want to never let you out of my sight again."

"Well, I'm leaving hospital tomorrow so, looks like I am going to be out of your sight." Lisbon crossed her arms, a slight look of pain crossed her features before upping and leaving again.

"Here we are again, one, moment of weakness from Teresa Lisbon, and Wham! Never to be seen again.!" He paused, stepping closer to the end of her bed. She flinched as he moved closer to her, but refused to release any further signs of it.

"In fact, why are you letting me stay here. I obviously aggravate you in some way." A small smile played on Jane's lips, and now it was his turn to cross his arms.

Lisbon stumbled over her words "I, I told you to go"

"Ah, Ah, Ah" He edged closer shaking his finger at her. "If you wanted me to leave, you could have called for security. You want me to stay just as much as I want to"

"yeah, you obviously want to stay. I could really tell with the whole, leaping up from your chair act. Bravo" The sarcasm in her voice filled the room. Then, there was silence again.

"I had to come, I wanted to see you one last time." this made Lisbon sit up, her brow furrowed, and her eyes narrowed. Making them seem more vivid, and almost distracting Jane as he tried to fight the urge to go hold her hand again.

"I'm going to request to be transferred. To another team. Hopefully another state" Jane felt himself leave his body as he told Lisbon. As he saw the expression on her face.

She cleared her throat, and her emotions. "Fine. You should go see Minelli" She paused looking away from him "I need sleep." Jane stood in awe at her attempt to hide her feelings, and then went for the door, hiding his own.

"Why" her question followed Jane out of the door, but her face didn't lift the pillow. Jane halted outside of the room, this wasn't how he had imagined his last moments with Lisbon. He inhaled, looking side to side, and questioning what he was going to do. He was going to allow himself one last act of weakness, one last look into that shade of green that had become his favourite. Turning on his heel he closed the door behind him, and the unintentional slam startled his favourite patient.

Lisbon shot up, as Jane made his way around the edge of her bed before sitting beside her on it. She shifted her legs to accommodate her new bed companion, and she sat up to face him on his eye level. He cautiously placed a hand on the top of the sheets until he could feel her leg beneath his palm and through the covers. Lisbon continued to shift, uneasily. He shook his head, and smiled before lifting his hand from her leg. For a moment she thought he would do his usual trick and jump and leave. He didn't

"Don't move" His look softened, Lisbon was sure she saw a hint of nervousness cross his well received features. Yet she did as she was told and ceased her movement. He then placed his palms on her cheeks, stroking her face with his thumb. He hesitated, his eyes darting all over her face. She didn't move. He edged forward, pressing his lips to hers gently and closing his eyes. Lisbon closed hers, kissing him back. His hands found their way to her hair, and hers wrapped around his neck. Jane opened his mouth, and Lisbon closed it with her lips. It was then she opened her eyes, Jane's were still firmly shut, and in her last act of passion she pulled away. Two tears staining her pale cheek.

She unclasped her hands from around his neck, as Jane's eyes still remained close, and his hands remained tangled in her hair. He opened them smiling, stroking down the strands of hair that had become astray in his moment of weakness.

Lisbon mopped her tear streaked cheek with one hand, and pulled Jane's hands from her hair. Averting her gaze, with all her strength, from his. "Your really leaving aren't you."

"I can't stay." She nodded as a response, not knowing what else to do.

He took this as a reason to explain "Your beginning to mean too much to me. Things that mean too much to me, get hurt. I cant have that. Not with you" He stood, not attempting to capture Lisbon's gaze again, but just staring at her turned face.

He exited the room once again. He had had his moment of weakness, yet he was now wondering if it was enough.

Simultaneously, in separate rooms, Lisbon in her hospital bed, Jane his back against the elevator wall. Both pairs of hands reached up to their lips.

**That was a longer chapter and I hope you stay tuned folks :D**


	10. A Week

_Last Chapter **Sniff, Sniff** Please review folks, I love youu!_

Chapter 10: A Week

It had been a week since Lisbon left the hospital. It had been a week since Jane had opted for a transfer and handed in his resignation. It had been a week since he was hired at another department. It had been a week since he left for his new job in a new state. It had been a week since Lisbon lay crying on her bathroom floor at the news that Jane had really left. It had been a week since he kissed her while she lay in her hospital bed. It had been a week since Jane realised it wasn't enough.

Lisbon awoke to neck cramp and a realisation that she had fallen asleep in her office, in her chair. Stretching out the cramp and listening to the unnatural sound of her bones clicking, she stood up planning to search for coffee and knowing that the others wouldn't arrive for another 3 hours. The others. The 'others' didn't include Jane any more, and it was an understatement to say that they were taking it bad, everyone had reacted horribly to Jane's sudden departure, even Minelli looked slightly shocked and saddened. Lisbon however, had taken It the worse. He had kissed her, she had kissed back and then he left like it had never happened. He was probably already settling into his new job and annoying another boss.

Lisbon opened the door to the office and into the bullpen, heading for the kitchen with thoughts of the ex-consultant and the man who had kissed her with such passion. She hated him for doing that to her. She could still feel his lips on hers, and she could still picture him walking out of her hospital room and turning his back on her for good. She didn't hate him, she hated herself for loving him.

She drifted into the kitchen and the lights were off, the blinds were shut and not even the light from the sun rising lit the room. It just sat in pure darkness, and Lisbon fumbled around for the light switch. Her hands caught something warm, something that had sleeves. She let her hands wander up this someone's arm, up to the shoulder, over the neck and until her fingers came to a halt on her companions lips. She knew them well. She knew him well. She knew who it was.

She pushed her companion back into the refrigerator in the kitchen, the room still laying in darkness. She felt the man's hands linger on her hips and she placed her arms around his neck, breathing him in for a moment before she pressed her lips and body up against his which was still firmly against the refrigerator. She felt his lips move beneath hers, and she felt him smile. Their lips lingered for a moment and she kissed him tenderly before pulling away. Hands still on hips and arms still around neck.

"I couldn't leave you for long Lisbon. In fact, I could never do it again. Ever. I will never leave you, you understand" Patrick Jane whispered to her through the dark, and he let one of his hands wander to her hair. Lisbon began to laugh.

"What's so funny. I thought that was pretty romantic"

"It was Jane, it was. Beautiful.." she laughed again "I just felt what your face was like when you smile"

**Hope you like because that was my last chapter. It feels like the end of an era for me because that was my first ever bit of fanfiction and I hope it lived up to expectations folks. Please review, do we want a sequel???**

**-C x**


End file.
